


Black Laced Perfection

by suavebadass



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, bottom!Michael, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suavebadass/pseuds/suavebadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who <i>doesn't</i> want to see Michael's perfect waistline wrapped up in a corset?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Laced Perfection

After James is done lacing him up, he takes his time to make sure the friction from the fabric isn’t uncomfortable against Michael’s skin. It’s only when he can see him take a few breaths in the corset without any discomfort that James throws out all sense of propriety and roughly shoves Michael onto the bed. Michael lands right in the middle of it with a light bounce, and he can’t help the smug grin that spreads across his face. While Michael might tower over him a few good inches, James is the one made up of thick, compacted muscle, and being so bluntly shoved around by him is a thrill that always makes Michael’s cock stir in interest.

James looms over him for a few seconds, admiring Michael, hard just from helping him lace up the corset. When James crawls on top of him to grind their cocks together he can’t stop himself from tracing his hands across Michael’s face, neck, down his sides to grasp at his waist and reverently trace the seams and bones of the corset as he goes in for bruising kiss.

James breaks the kiss with one last bite at Michael’s bottom lip and turns him into all fours, shoves Michael’s head down into the mattress and angles his hips up. He splays a hand on the small of Michael’s back, the warmth of it seeps through the fabric and the weight of it is enough to make Michael flush, squirm in anticipation. Michael tries to tilt his hips up even more to press his ass against James’ cock for some kind of friction. Instead he gets a dark, amused chuckle—“Stop that, now. Behave yourself.”—and a stinging pinch on his ass cheek that’s sure to bruise and make it even harder to sit then it already will be tomorrow.

Michael has always been a glutton for punishment though. James’ lubed-smeared fingers circle around the rim of his entrance and Michael shamelessly tries to shove down on them, which earns him a sharp bite at the nape of his neck. James starts to sucks a the bruise forming on Michael’s skin as he takes two of his fingers to push them inside and past that tight ring of muscle. Michael hisses at the slight burn of it but keeps still as James stretches him open nice and slow, until Michael’s panting and moaning for a third. He gets it, and James doesn’t stop until Michael begins thrusting back to try and get him to hit the spot inside him that James has been deliberately avoiding.

He rolls over onto his back again and James loves the sight. Michael flushed red, cock jutting up and demanding his attention with legs spread and knees held up, slicked up and ready, all for him. James aligns his cock with Michael’s entrance and slowly, slowly, he buries himself into that tight heat. He stifles a moan into Michael’s neck and forces himself to wait until Michael wiggles underneath him to indicate he’s ready.

Michael is perfection wrapped in black lace and silk and James can’t help himself as he snakes a hand behind him to tug at the lacing. He pulls it back just tight enough so he can hear Michael make those breathy moans that he loves so much and starts thrusting into him with earnest, pulling out to the tip before slamming back into him. James brings his arm around that whip-cord waist almost completely now to lift Michael’s up slightly and change the angle of his thrusts just so—

“Oh _fuck_ , James.” Michael moans out. He wants to push back, grind down onto James’ cock to but can’t because James’ iron grip keeps him in place, and he can’t do a thing about it even he wanted to. It makes him feel like a slut, like something to be thoughtlessly used without restraint. It makes his face get even hotter and his hard cock trapped between their bodies twitch. Michael tightens his long legs around James’ waist to bring him in even deeper then he already is. He digs his fingers into James’ back to  hold on for dear life as James starts licking and nipping at his jaw and throat, takes the hint and continues fucking him relentlessly.

 _I’m_ never _letting you go._ James is too far gone to figure out if he’s voiced the thought or not, but if Michael’s cracked moan is any indication he must have.  James slams into him, rolls his hips up to hit Michaels prostate one last time, and that’s all it takes to bring them both to ruin. Michael’s vision blurs out and he barely registers the weight of James collapsing on him from the loss of equilibrium from his own orgasm.

They stay like that a while longer, James lightly rocking into him until Michael’s whimpering from overstimulation. James is still trembling as he slowly pulls out, rolling over to plaster himself at Michael’s side. They stay that way for a few minutes, until Michael realizes that James still hasn’t completely settled.

He runs a hand through James’ sweat-damp hair, “Are you alright?”

“Mmm, I think you broke me,” James mutters, laughing half-heartedly as he presses a kiss to Michael’s neck. It makes something inside Michael’s chest swell, tighten up in a way that he can’t do anything but smile back in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [Comp-Lady](comp-lady.tumblr.com) and [Shayzgirl](comp-lady.tumblr.com)'s fault for being horrible enablers. With thanks to [vice-x-verses](http://vice-x-verses.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing and [rohnoc](http://rohnoc.tumblr.com/) and [whimsical-ramblings](http://whimsical-ramblings.tumblr.com/post/27035679920/suavebadass-someone-photshop-michael-fassbender) for the [wonderful](http://suavebadass.tumblr.com/post/27035869299/whimsical-ramblings-suavebadass-someone) [manips](http://suavebadass.tumblr.com/post/27035734652/i-dont-even-what).


End file.
